Pasión de lo prohibido
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Quería llevarme el pene de mi propio hermano a la boca. Quería darle placer con los labios en la sala de nuestra casa.


**Pasión de lo prohibido**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre: "Incesto" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Pareja: **James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

><p>El deseo es una expresión del cuerpo desde los tiempos de antaño.<p>

Los hombres y mujeres yacen juntos desde que el mundo comienza y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que el mundo acabe. La lujuria es uno de los vicios más normalizados en la humanidad, muy por encima del alcohol y las drogas. Porque existen ocasiones donde un par de piernas te pueden causar más placer que cualquier otro tipo de sustancia.

Otras personas piensan que la copulación sin amor de por medio no tiene sentido alguno. ¿Pero por qué necesariamente tiene que implicar sentimientos románticos? Un hombre puede tomar placer de una mujer sin amarla. Mientras que las relaciones carnales implican un momento disfrutable entre los dos, el amor es un compromiso que conlleva más que una hora o quizás dos.

Se dice que sobre el deseo no hay nada escrito.

Existen personas que tienen unos gustos un tanto peculiares.

Hay algunas a las que les gusta tener relaciones íntimas en espacios públicos, se sienten excitados ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y continuamente se arriesgan para poder satisfacer su deseo sexual. También podemos encontrar individuos que disfrutan de ver a su pareja copulando con una tercera persona.

Junto a esos ejemplos, podemos encontrar otros un tanto más escabrosos y asquerosos, que por supuesto, no tienen ese significado para la persona que los padece.

Así mismo, no hay nada de malo que una mujer decida darle placer a otra o que un hombre quiera compartir su lecho con otro individuo de su mismo género.

En el siglo que corre, se acepta más abiertamente las relaciones sexuales dentro del mismo sexo.

Pero aún en una sociedad que avanza tanto día a día, la cuestión del incesto sigue siendo un tema prohibido.

Ni la sociedad mágica ni la muggle pueden concebir la idea de que exista deseo o amor entre dos personas de la misma familia. Ninguna persona elige desear o querer a su propio hermano o a un primo. La necesidad simplemente surge como los espejismos en el desierto.

A veces se separa a los miembros involucrados para detener sus sentimientos pero en otras ocasiones, como la que le sucede a James Sirius, nadie es consciente de lo que siente por su hermano menor Albus. Por lo que él tiene que convivir día a día con la enorme tortura que es ver los labios rosados, el cuerpo tonificado y las piernas infinitas donde quiere perderse una y otra vez.

¿Cómo hacer para no desear su aliento una y otra vez? ¿Cuál es la manera para detener ese deseo que se acumula en cierta parte de su anatomía? ¿Existe método para eliminar todo eso que le embriaga del pequeño Al?

James está acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que ambiciona pero a su hermano no lo puede tener.

No de la forma que a él le gustaría, porque es incapaz de hacerle daño. Jamás le obligaría a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y si bien a Albus le van los chicos, él lo descubrió hace un par de años cuando encontró unas revistas de pornografía homosexual debajo de su cama, no se metería con su hermano.

O eso es lo que piensa.

—¿Seguro que tienen que irse?

Sus padres tienen una cena importante en el Ministerio de Magia. Aún después de tantos años, Harry sigue trabajando en el Departamento de Aurores y Ginny tiene que acompañarlo como su esposa que es. La cena se celebra anualmente y al ser una vez al año, no se pueden negar a asistir.

—Todos los años vamos, cariño. ¿Qué hay de malo?

«Antes no tenía miedo de quedarme a solas con Albus —piensa mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Antes veía a Albus como a un hermano y ahora lo veo como a un hombre al que deseo.»

—Nada. Espero que se diviertan y no lleguen tarde.

«No quiero cometer una locura.»

Las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea envuelven el cuerpo de sus padres y le transportan muy lejos de allí. Lily salta de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera, murmura algo que James no termina de comprender y le besa en la mejilla.

—Saldré con las chicas. Por cierto, Lorcan dice que le escribas.

Lorcan es la única persona que tiene conocimiento del deseo prohibido que siente por su hermano.

James confía en él y hablar sobre el asunto, le hace sentir menos sucio y corrupto. Por lo que busca un poco de pergamino y una pluma con un tintero. Necesita comenzar a escribir y vomitar todas las palabras que tiene atragantadas.

_Tengo miedo de mí mismo y de lo que pueda hacerle a Albus._

Está tan concentrado escribiendo las palabras que no es consciente del instante en que el grifo de la ducha deja de escucharse, Albus sale del baño y desciende las escaleras sigilosamente. Se da cuenta de que el chico se encuentra a su lado, cuando las gotas cristalinas resbalan por su pabellón auditivo.

—¿Qué me puedes hacer, Jaime?

James se voltea rápidamente y esconde el trozo de pergamino en su bolsillo.

—Es mala educación leer cartas ajenas.

—¡Tranquilo! No tienes necesidad de hablarme de forma agresiva y ponerte tan tenso —dice haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que me puedes hacer?

—Hechizarte tu aplastado trasero si sigues metiéndote en lo que no te interesa.

Lo que Albus hace le deja sin aliento.

Su hermano se quita la toalla y deja al descubierto sus glúteos blancos. Tiene un par de nalgas firmes y sedosas, o al menos esa es la impresión que le transmiten a James. Son redondeadas y curvilíneas, ocultando la entrada al paraíso.

Otra cosa que le llama la atención es el miembro erguido y apuntando en su dirección que tiene.

—¿Cómo puedes explicar eso?

Albus rueda los ojos.

—Hablas como si tú no te masturbaras cuando te bañas.

—Al menos no ando por ahí enseñando mi pena al resto del mundo.

—Tú eres mi hermano no el resto del mundo. Además tampoco tendrías gran cosa por enseñar. Apuesto a que lo tienes mustio.

«Créeme pequeño Al cuando lo que tengo entre las piernas no está mustio para nada y todo es por tu maldita culpa.»

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Sorpréndeme con tu pedido.

James sabe que podría pedirle cualquier cosa y satisfacer ese deseo prohibido que tiene en su interior. Pero no es correcto, no es lo que debe hacer por más que lo anhele más que al aire al respirar.

—Nada.

—¡Sabía que lo tenías mustio!

Se apresura a subir a su habitación y encerrarse en la soledad de las cuatro paredes, para mantener al margen todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tiene por su hermano.

No tiene que pensar en él.

Debe alejar la imagen de su trasero y de su miembro viril de su mente. Pero al mismo tiempo no puede dejar de sacar conclusiones y sentir lujuria por el cuerpo joven.

«¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Quería llevarme el pene de mi propio hermano a la boca. Quería darle placer con los labios en la sala de nuestra casa.»

Esconde su rostro entre las almohadas y se desabrocha los pantalones. Serpentea sobre su ropa interior y la desliza a un lado, comienza a frotarse su erección con la mano entera. Su pulgar se demora en el agujero dilatado y pronto siente el líquido preseminal en su mano.

Quiere gritar su nombre pero no puede arriesgarse a que le escuchen. Su varita se encuentra demasiado lejos como para poder conjurar un hechizo silenciador, por lo que muerde la almohada y estalla en un glorioso orgasmo con la imagen mental de su hermano desnudo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y su respiración se detiene.

—¿No sabes lo que significa una puerta cerrada? ¡Vete de aquí ahora!

—Solamente quería disculparme por ti te incomodé —su mirada desciende hacía los pantalones abiertos—. Creo que después de todo no lo tienes mustio.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? Dime si es un plan tuyo para enloquecerme porque ya lo has conseguido.

—¿Enloquecerte por qué razón? No es mi culpa que jamás me hayas dicho que me deseas, Jaime.

Avanza a pasos rápidos hasta donde él se encuentra y le clava los dedos en los huesos de las caderas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Albus?

—He leído cada una de tus cartas con Lorcan. Deberías entrenar mejor a tu lechuza, cada vez que llega una respuesta, la deja en mi ventana antes de dirigirse a la tuya.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi habitación ahora —su voz suena peligrosa.

—Y yo que venía a entregarme de buena gana a ti —le hace caer de espaldas a la cama—. También te deseo, hermano. Y te deseo mucho. Estoy excitado y húmedo. ¿Te parece justo dejarme así cuando tienes la culpa de todo lo que me sucede? No he podido acostarme con ningún chico desde que me enteré. Ninguno es como tú.

James le besa como toda respuesta.

Deja en libertad a la fiera interior que lleva y comienza a devorar a Albus. Ha esperado mucho tiempo para tenerlo entre sus brazos y entre sus piernas. Ahora que sabe que su hermano le da la posibilidad y sucumbir ante sus más oscuros deseos, no se detendrá ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

Sus dientes chocan por la torpeza y la ansiedad del beso. Albus introduce su lengua caliente y sedosa dentro de la cavidad, explorando el nuevo territorio húmedo que tiene a su alcance y James bebe su aliento con gula.

—Quítate la ropa —murmura su hermano en medio del beso—. Quiero tu piel, Jaime. La quiero ahora.

No puede negarle esa petición al pequeño Al.

«¿Por qué tienes ese poder sobre mí? ¡Te deseo Albus Severus! Te deseo como a nadie en toda mi vida y eres mi hermano. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Debo protegerte, no follarte.»

Hace ese pensamiento a un lado y se dedica a morderle el labio inferior. Le succiona lentamente, degustando por primera vez su saliva y cuando Albus jadea, siente que ese sonido es música para sus oídos.

Levanta los brazos y él le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta. Entonces James es consciente de que Albus solamente lleva la toalla de hace unos instantes, la hace a un lado y rodea su miembro por completo.

La fantasía es la realidad.

Siente el pulso latiendo en el glande. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpa en esa precisa zona de su anatomía y el pene está caliente, completamente caliente. James se imagina a él con la semilla de su hermano corriendo por su boca y decide que ya no quiere imaginar más las posibilidades.

Frota los pezones de Albus con los dedos pulgares y se ubica entre sus piernas.

—Flexiónalas —es una orden.

Obedece y le besa entre los muslos. Se los muerde y lo único que hace es darle una pequeña probadita de lo que viene a continuación.

Aspira el aroma masculino y se embriaga.

Sus dedos danzan por encima de la prominente longitud, rozan el prepucio y amenazan con dirigirse a la sonrosada entrada. Su lengua se enrosca entorno a la base del miembro, se demora unos segundos mientras traza circunferencias invisibles y lentamente se dirige a la punta, donde Albus está tan dilatado que James cree que en cualquier instante va a correrse.

—Sé que soy muy bueno en esto, pero trata de soportar cuatro minutos.

—Aún en el sexo eres tan arrogante y creído —murmura Albus con la frente perlada de sudor. Su voz es interrumpida por un gemido cuando toda la boca de James engulle su erección—. Eres muy bueno haciendo esto.

Enreda sus dedos en la cabellera castaña y le obliga a profundizar la succión. Nuevamente a James no le molesta hacer caso a la prisa de su hermano. Le desea de una forma tan intensa que los pensamientos se le nublan.

—Si es esto lo que puedes hacerme, deberías hacerlo más seguido. ¿No crees, Jaime?

—Definitivamente.

«Estoy completamente perdido.»


End file.
